


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: In which Frank is desperate to save Gerard from himself, and has an idea that's so crazy, it might work.





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my oneshot book @ourladyresurrection on Wattpad. All rights reserved. I highly recommend you checking out my Wattpad account as there are over 60 more oneshots there that will slowly be posted as part of my collection on AO3. Thanks for reading, feel free to add suggestions in the box.
> 
> BTW this was the first fanfic I ever wrote, it’s about half a year old.

But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean.

Frank sighed and shut his leather-bound notebook, leaving the new lyrics he wrote stained onto the page with ink. Lying a few feet away from him was an unconscious, very drunk Gerard, several empty bottles surrounding him as he lay splayed out across the tour bus floor.

His black, greasy hair hung lazily over his eyes, and his stage makeup was smudged across his face, even more so than usual. Whether he was passed out or just too drunk to move was beyond Frank, lately, the two have been pretty much impossible to distinguish between. 

Gerard was hardly ever sober, and even though he was there, he wasn't really there. He would do the shows, and then down more alcohol and pass out on the floor. It was getting harder and harder to ignore, Gerard was drinking himself to death.

And it broke Frank's heart.

Frank carefully stepped over an inebriated Gee, careful not to disturb him. Gerard hadn't slept all that much in the past week; admittedly, neither had Frank. The sight of Gerard was getting a bit too much to bear, and he'd had enough.

Ray and Mikey lay across the couch the next room over, trying to squeeze in some much needed sleep. Between concerts and interviews and preparation, they hardly had a chance to catch their breath, let alone indulge in something as blissful as sleep. Frank hated to wake them up, but at this point, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Ray, Mikey," he hissed.

They groaned and stirred a bit, but didn't respond.

"Ray. Mikey," he said, harsher.

"What's up, Frank?" Ray asked, rubbing his eyes and slapping a still-sleepy Mikey's arm with the backside of his hand.

"I can't do this anymore," I moaned.

"Do what?" asked Ray, a confused and half-asleep look on his face.

"Do this," I gestured at Gerard, who was now giggling to himself for God-know's-what-reason, "I can't keep pretending like this is normal. Like this is fine. It's not fucking fine."

"Frank, we're all concerned-" sighed Mikey.

"No, okay? I'm not just going to sit around while my best fucking friend, who I would die for, while the person I love most in this fucked up world, drinks himself to death!" I explode.

"I can't," my voice falters, tears brimming in my eye.

Gerard snored loudly from the other room, dead to the world.

God, I hate that expression.

"Oh, Frank," Ray envelopes me in a hug, which I gladly accept. 

I hadn't gotten too many cuddles since Gee went downhill. I doubt he even recognized me through his glazed eyes. The thought of that made me tear up even more.

"What do you suggest we do?" sighed Mikey, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I don't know...it seems like Gee's not gonna understand until he dies, and then it'll be too late," my voice catches in my throat as an idea pops into my head, "Or will it?"

Mikey and Ray furrowed their brows, exchanging equally confused glances.

Mikey looked at Ray.  
Ray looked at Mikey.  
Then they both looked at me.

"I'm sorry Frank, but what the fuck are you on about, dude?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a little bit crazy but...it might just work," I sighed.

"Let's hear it. It's not like 'crazy' is exactly scarce around here, anyway," shrugged Ray.

So I took one last look at Gerard's sleeping face and told them my plan.

_________*time skip*__________

Several hours had passed since I divulged my plan to my two bandmates, their first reaction being, and I quote: 

"What the fuck?"

Admittedly, my plan was a little more than, 'out there', it basically crossed every means of logic in a sane person's mind. Lucky for me, sanity wasn't something we prided ourselves on, and Gee was in far too deep for logic to reach him. And so with bated breath and hope for Gee's sake and our own, we put the plan into action.

The idea was to stage Gee's death.

I know, it's insane, it's cruel, and borderline torture for everyone involved, but it was the last idea I had.

The plan would involve moving a disoriented Gee into a garage, not un-similar to the one we filmed I'm Not Okay (I Promise) in, and projecting scenes from the background of Welcome to the Black Parade on the walls to make it look like, well, death.

I'd wake him up and tell him he's on his way to dying, and try to knock some sense into him, so that when he "woke up," he would (hopefully) get clean. I could only hope that it would work, I was out of ideas if it didn't.

"You ready?" asked Ray, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took a shuddering breath. As much as I hated to do this to Gee, I couldn't lose him. I had to at least try.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

And with that, I hoisted Gerard over my shoulder, and we made our way to the dark basement, or in Gee's case, death.  
___________________________

I had been worried that the movement would wake Gerard, but he hardly even budged. I couldn't decide if that was better or worse. We had a close call, however; as I made my way down the stairs, it became increasingly difficult to keep a steady pace. After all, I was only five foot six, and Gerard had 3 inches in height on me, and about 30 pounds. Mix that with a set of uneven stairs, and you have a dizzying, clumsy journey, which makes it incredibly hard to support your body, let alone two.

I was only a few steps away from the basement when I heard a quiet mumble:

"Frankie?" 

My breath caught in my throat as I realized the sound came from Gee. Luckily, he just brushed his hand drunkenly over my face, smiled, and passed out again.

He wouldn't remember that when he woke up. I was safe, but it felt like Gee was so very far from being that.

I picked up the pace and set him down gently on the floor as the video started to roll, casting across the walls.

"You ready?" Ray asked for the second time today.

I breathed out a sigh and smiled weakly, "Yeah. Let's save Gerard."

___________________________

He woke up thrashing.

Somewhat like a mix between a seizure and the crazy shaking he did onstage. I was tempted to hug him, but I knew that would divert the attention away from our plan, so I held still as he regained consciousness.

He sat upwards, obviously too quickly, as he immediately threw his hand to his head, in an attempt to slow the blood rush. His eyes were glazed over and crazy as he turned to look at me. Maybe 'at me' is the wrong choice of words, as it looked more as if he was looking through me.

I don't even think he recognizes me.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Dead."

"Wha-" he breathed out, looking around him.

I waited with bated breath to see if he could recognize the fact it was all a projection, but he was clearly too hungover to realize, because he seemed to buy it.

"Am I really dead?" he asked, fear visible in his clouded eyes.

"Almost. You're practically about to lose your life. You nearly drank yourself to death."

He breathed raggedly, eyes darting around. He was paranoid from the alcohol. He turned to me.

"Frankie?"

He recognized me.

I felt a rush of relief as he spoke my name. Maybe it wasn't such a hopeless cause after all.

"Yes, Gee?"

He looked at me, eyes wide.

"Are you dead?"

I was taken aback. I had just told him he was about to die, and all he cared about was me.

"No, Gee. And neither are you. Well, this version of me is. This is me years into the future, in a parallel universe. You're passed out right now, but let me tell you, if you drink like that again, that will be the last thing you ever do."

He rubbed his eyes, trying to process this in his hungover state. 

"Look, Frankie. I'm fine, really."

My heart sunk as he said that, and before I knew it, a raging inferno was burning in my eyes and in my lungs.

"No, Gerard, okay? You're not o-fucking-kay. You're drinking yourself to fucking death!" I heaved in a breath before continuing to speak through gritted teeth.

"Do you know how fucking hard this is on all of us? Mikey, Ray, but most of all, me. You have people who love you, Gee! I fucking love you!" My voice cracked, and I let out a frustrated sob.

And for the first time in weeks, Gee's eyes seemed to clear up, as he looked at me, tears brimming in them.

"I've been so stupid. How could I do that to you?" he breathed out, chest heaving.

"Gee-"

"No, Frankie. I can't keep living this way. God, and I haven't even told you- the alive you- how I really feel because I've been so wasted."

"How you really feel?" I murmured.

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart soared. But I knew it would be selfish to lose control now. 

"Do you really love Frankie?" I asked.

"Yes, more than anything in the world."

"Then get better, Gee," I choked out.

He tackled me in a hug and we stay that way on the floor. I couldn't tell if I was holding him up or he was supporting me.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie. So sorry," he murmured.

And I looked over at his broken expression, eyes no longer glazed over, instead replaced by a heartbreaking, genuine look of emotion. Maybe he wasn't sober yet, but for the first time in months, I saw him. Behind the hungover exterior, deep inside, a scared teenage boy not knowing what to do next.

Scared.

I leaned in.

Scared.

My heartbeat rung in my ears.

Scared.

I placed my hands on either side of his face.

Scared.

I leaned in, tasting his salty tears on my lips.

Scared.

I pulled him closer.

Scared.  
___________________________

Gerard P.O.V:

The world imploded the second Frankie's lips met my own.

Frankie.

Not only could I put his name to his face, but all my love alongside it. I had been so drunk that I forgot who he was, and who I was too.

Not anymore.

Never again.

Scared.

He leans in.

Scared.

My heart rate speeds up, breaking the slow pace the alcohol inflicted.

Scared.

He places his hands on my face.

Scared.

He kisses me, mouth salty with tears, and I can't tell who's tears they are.

Scared.

He pulls me closer.

And the world implodes.

Suddenly we were back to 2004, when Frank and I were in my car, singing along to Everlong by the Foo Fighters, a personal favourite of mine, and it only got better when I looked over at Frank, smiling with his eyes closed as he sang along, and the lyrics finally meant something to me:

"And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again."

And things really did feel that real and good again, because every moment I spent with Frankie made my life incredible. The world is ugly, but he's beautiful to me. And I didn't wanna spend another moment having cheap liquor clouding my view of his wonderful self.

I always said that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break. Whenever I'm around Frankie, it feels like my heart's shattering into a million pieces, and being glued back together all at once. His smile tears me apart in the best ways. 

The memory switched like the next scene on a tape, and suddenly we were in the interview after our infamous stage kiss. 

"What did your kiss with Frank feel like?" A girl asked.

I looked over at Frankie's blushing face.

"Magic. Uh, fireworks," I smiled.

He had buried his face in his hands and it was so cute. And it wasn't a lie either. Magic and fireworks happened in every kiss after that, or really, any time he was around. Unfortunately, I had never told him any of this, and now, I might just lose my chance.

My mind flashed to the time I overheard Frank softly singing and playing the guitar, and I stood outside his room just admiring him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling sweetly. Maybe that was the moment I fell in love with him, but it very well might have been the very second I laid eyes on him. I was in love with everything he did, because it was so unmistakably Frankie. And I didn't wanna miss another second of it.

I remember holding Frankie as he cried one night for reasons I've long forgotten, and now, he did the same for me.

I broke down sobbing, and he cradled me in his arms, letting me bury my face in his chest.

And then I blacked out.

_________*Time skip*_________

Frank P.O.V:

Gerard's eyes fluttered open, and he tried to sit up. 

"Shhhhhh, lie back down," I murmured.

There was a chance that it didn't work. He might have forgotten the whole thing when he blacked out. It was convenient that he did lose consciousness, because it made it seem like he really had "died".

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Gee?"

"I don't think I wanna drink anymore."

I nodded at Ray and Mikey, and they smiled before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, love?" I smiled.

He blushed, covering his hands with his face. He looked so adorable when he blushed. And I loved the fact it wasn't because he was drunk, he was just happy.

He sat up slowly, and I held my hand against his shoulder for support.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Gee?" I laughed.

He leaned forward as if he was a little girl sharing a secret, which made me giggle.

"I love you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I love you too, Gee. So much."

He gasped, "You do?"

I laughed, "Of course, silly."

He gently grabbed my face with both hands and planted kisses all over my face, before meeting my lips for a longer, more passionate one.

"Mmh," I murmured, and we both burst out laughing.

Yeah, Gerard and I were ecstatic. And really, really in love.

And we couldn't be happier.

_________*Time skip*_________

Two months later...

Gee stood on a stage, answering fan questions.

"Someone actually gave me a shirt which said, 'I love Frank Iero,' which-"

His eyes met Frank's glimmering ones.

"I do."

And he said those exact same words 4 years later when he became Mister Gerard Iero-Way.

The End.


End file.
